This invention pertains to fluid mechanics, and more particularly to apparatus for raising liquids such as water from a system inlet such as in a well at a lower elevation to a system outlet at a higher elevation such as above ground level without necessarily using any moving parts below ground level, alternatively in the in-ground portion of the system.
Normal atmospheric air pressure of approximately 14.7 pounds per square inch limits the distance by which water can be raised to ground level, by a conventional single-stage differential vacuum pump, to about thirty feet. Such use of differential vacuum can be thought of as the vacuum differential “pulling” the water upwardly, or by corollary by atmospheric pressure pushing the water upwardly under the counterbalance of a less-than-atmospheric/vacuum absolute pressure being developed by the pump. Consequently, for e.g. deep well applications, namely for any well over about 30 feet deep, where water is to be raised to the surface of the earth, e.g. ground level, according to conventional technology, a pump or pump part, such as a jet orifice, is located at or near the bottom of the well so the water or other liquid can be “pushed” upwardly.
Locating the pump or pump parts at or near the bottom of the well is accompanied by a number of disadvantages. Generally, it is preferable to locate the pump near or at the top of the well. For example, for maintenance, repair, or replacement of the pump or pump parts, it is desirable that all apparatus which may require periodic access, including all apparatus which incorporates therein moving parts, or wearing parts, to be positioned, sited for easy access, and not in the well, especially not near the bottom of the well. Further, in some well implementations, the presence of electricity in the well can be hazardous. Further, in some locations, electricity, or a chemical-reaction based engine or motor, for operating a mechanical pumping device may not be available; and operating power may be limited to manual operations.
The art does not teach or suggest liquid lifting apparatus adapted to lift liquid from a system inlet at e.g. a lower quiescent reservoir to an upper discharge locus at a system outlet, lifting the liquid, by pressure differential or vacuum differential of adjacent cells of the lifting apparatus, where all moving parts, or typically-replaced wear parts, can be at or above ground level, optionally at or adjacent the elevation of the system outlet.
Thus, it is an object of the invention to provide liquid raising systems which can operate at no more than atmospheric pressure differential while lifting the liquid a distance greater than the distance represented by a column of such liquid representing atmospheric pressure.
It is a further object to provide such liquid raising systems which have no moving parts below an operations level at e.g. ground level.
It is yet a further object to provide such liquid raising systems which operate by cycling pressure differential among respective next-adjacent cells in the liquid flow path, thus to move the liquid sequentially from cell to cell toward a destination reservoir.
It is a still further object to provide such systems wherein liquid-conveying conduits provide liquid communication between respective next adjacent cells, and wherein a portion of a respective such liquid-conveying conduit is at an elevation lower than the liquid outlet of the respective source cell.
It is still a further object to provide such systems wherein the portion of the liquid-conveying conduit, which is at the lower elevation, is greater than the height from the source cell liquid inlet to the top wall of the destination cell liquid outlet.
It is another object of the invention to provide liquid raising systems which can lift water to ground level from, for example and without limitation, at least 40 feet, preferably at least 70 feet depth, more preferably at least 100 feet depth, still more preferably at least 250 feet, or more, while employing no more than atmospheric pressure, and employing no moving parts in the in-ground assembly portion of a respective system.
It is still another object of the invention to provide liquid raising systems which can lift liquid such as water or oil to ground level from essentially any desired depth to which air pressure can be effectively pumped while employing cycling of air pressure in respective cells of the system, and while employing no moving parts in the in-ground assembly portion of the system.